This invention relates generally to toothbrushes, and specifically to toothbrushes for use by wearers of various orthodontic devices such as braces.
Considerable difficulty has been encountered by wearers of orthodontic devices in keeping the teeth clean and free from plaque by brushing with conventional toothbrushes. It is difficult to apply enough pressure to overcome the impeding effect of the braces without injuring the gums and to obtain thorough access to all of the exposed tooth surfaces with the conventional toothbrush bristles. Sufficient pressure must be applied to the bristles so as to reach behind the brace elements. Furthermore, the presence of braces require a back and forth brushing motion which creates undue pressure, thus tending to result in pyorrhea.